


handhold

by haikcutie



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7032541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikcutie/pseuds/haikcutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hands are made for holding the ones you love close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	handhold

**Author's Note:**

> hello!
> 
> i recently found this drabble in my wattpad drafts lmao
> 
> it's very short and sweet so hope you'll enjoy it if even a little :')

Dan felt down today. Just something was nagging at his emotional wall and it managed to pull him down. The dark thoughts swirled around in his head while tossing around the bed. At one point he wanted to scream but jointed up out and cowered within his covers. He used to feel safe with this sheets. Now they were nothing but another trap disguised as a safe world.

The fairy lights around his bed enabled him to see where his t-shirt lay crumpled in a careless heap on the opposite side of the bed. He grapes it quick before the "demons" could get him.

He slowly got up, careful to go slowly unless he fell since being tall made your blood move slower, and tiptoed into the hall. It was mostly dark. He could hear Phil in his room snoring slightly and Dan made a small smile. His palm rested atop the door for a few seconds before telling himself to move forward.

He knew there was a glass door to the kitchen but no, he still smacked right into it. That didn't help his nerves settle at all. He grumbled and opened the door. He shifted through the cupboards and fridge but couldn't find anything worth while to eat. He checked again to make sure something didn't magically appear that he craved. Sighing, he put his hands on the counter and took a deep breathe. He felt a drop of water slide down his hand and another before Dan realized he was crying. His breathing began to get shaky and his chest tightened significantly. He wanted to call out to Phil before this cloud of dark took him under and suffocated him. "P-phi..."

He felt it come fast then all at once he fell on the floor, hard. A sound of rustling came and a distant call of someone...

"Dan, can you hear me? Oh god, Dan, please, it's Phil. I'm here!" A warm hand was in his cold, almost lifeless ones. He smiled and squeezed Phil's hand back with the energy he had. Phil breathed out a sigh of relief and sat down close to him. Dan leaned his head on Phil's shoulder.

Their hands intertwined perfectly.

After a while, Dan had regained his usual state. He nudged Phil, who had fallen asleep, awake. "Thanks again, Phil, I don't know how I'd survive without you."

Phil rose with a tired smile on his face. "I know. Now come on, we need sleep for tomorrow's video. I don't want to disappoint our fans."

Dan's heart swelled at the just the simple state of our. Not your's or mine's, but our's. While they walked up to their hallway and we're ready to split into their separate bedrooms, Dan shivered.

"Goodnight," Phil said.

"U-um," Dan stuttered making Phil turn back around. "Could I sleep with you tonight? My room is just really making me feel uneasy and I feel more safe around- I mean with you and-"

Phil cupped Dan's hands and smiled. Phil's hands guided him to the room. Phil got into bed and held the sheets open for Dan. Dan snuggled up in with Phil. Phil reached over and gripped Dan's pinkie whispering,

"Always."

They stayed like that until morning. Smiles bright as the sun, protected by each other.

Their hands held tight.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you if you read this :D 
> 
> hope it wasn't too bad (it was written last year after all haha)
> 
> anyway, tysm for reading :^)


End file.
